Dr Who Futurama XXX
by ilbbeywatching
Summary: If you like Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama and Cassandra from Dr. Who you will love this sexy story.


I never knew a love could last like this. We were there. Things happened. Love was found. Sparks flew…and before I knew it I couldn't tell where my flesh ended and her oobloob began. Cassandra…was moisturized by Dr. Zoidberg's pink slimy flesh. He had molted his shell over her once taught but now flaccid and strung up body. She moaned to the tune of Careless Whisper. The sudden change from first person to third person made their love making all the more passionate. "Ha, doesn't George Michael remind you of a bull dog?" Cassandra asked. "Wait. I thought he was a bull dog." Dr. Zoidberg backed away from Cassandra… suddenly. "This changes everything. I'm sorry Cassandra, but I have to go." Dr. Zoidberg slipped back into his shell and crab walked away. "Whoobloobloobloobloo!" He yelled as he left the room…

Dr. Zoidberg stopped…as he exited the room. "Oh no! I whooblooblooblooblew it." He thought. Cassandra was having a wonderful time right up until he left. He pinched his claws nervously. Could he ever go back in there? After what he did? He mistook George Michael for a bull dog, when he clearly wasn't based on the diagram just outside the room. It read: George Michael vs. a bulldog. The bull dog was much smaller than him so clearly… he was not a bulldog. Dr. Zoidberg put on his lab coat. He'd make it up to her and take her to a nice… restaurant. The dumpster maybe, no that wasn't fancy enough for her. She deserved better than any place… among the stars. He had no money, but she didn't know… that. She would find out sooner… or later and especially since he didn't have anything to make up for her. I know a cat! I'll go and find her a cat and then she will like me again. I decided I should get Fry and Leela to help me, they were cats weren't they? I felt like myself again as I came back into first person. I would go back to the Professor and find Fry and Leela.

Bender opened the… door. "Hey the lobster is back. He hasn't been here in I don't know a month maybe. I am only telling you this so the viewer will have an idea about how much time you've spent away and to leave them wondering. But whatever." He took out a cigar and started smoking. Dr. Zoidberg walked in. "Fry! Leela! I need some help!" Fry walked in scratching his butt. Leela came in behind him. "What is it Dr. Zoidberg?" "I need some help finding a cat to get Cassandra to like me." He said. "Well doesn't she already like you?" Fry asked. "I walked out of our wonderful love making last night. Now she probably hates me. You guys have to help me. I said. I looked at Fry and Leela earnestly. "Alright we'll help you Dr. Zoidberg, but we have a delivery to make to Cat 9 the feline planet." Leela said. "Does it have cats on it?" Dr. Zoidberg asked. "Surprisingly not. It's mostly inhabited by dogs, but we'll tell you if we see one." Leela said. "Ok." I scuttled away sullenly. I knew that they would be no help. They had jobs to get to. Hey, maybe I should get a job. I asked Bender for help with a job. "Bender, my friend. I need a job to get money to buy a cat." "I have an idea why don't you go down to the Fortune Cookie Factory. I'm sure they'll have a job for you there." Bender said. "Why the Fortune Cookie Factory?" I asked. "I dunno, I just thought it would make good story material,… but also…good food material." Dr. Zoidberg took Bender's advice, and went straight to the Fortune Cookie Factory.

"Aww, look at all this RAW material." The cookie manager #1 says. I lean up against... the batter mixing machine. "So ready to give me the job now maybe." Suddenly the batter mixing machine topples over. It fell right on top of cookie manager #2. "Ahh! it burns!" he says. He calmly walks away. "Oh no. I am so sorry." Dr. Zoidberg said. "That's great You're hired." said cookie manager #1. I gladly put on my hat and followed him down the conveyor belt. "Okay, you will be working in the packaging section. and will be loading... and unloading... the boxes." "Unloading, but I thought we were shipping it away. Why do we need to unload them." I asked. "I don't knw and I don't care. Just get to work." Cookie manager #1 said. After about 5 minutes of loading and unloading fortune cookies I was getting tired. I was even starting to get hungry. Hungry for love maybe? No, hungry for food. These fortune cookies looked like good food. I opened a few boxes and swallowed the cookies. Eww what was stuck in my throat? I coughed up a piece of paper. It read: _A fortune cookie tastes better without the fortune in it._ Hmm... This was going to be a weird day then. " I should take this fortune cookies advice and not eat anymore fortune cookies." Dr. Zoidberg thought. But he had already eaten so many. The manager came back in with some sort of large blue box. "Hey remember when I told you that you were going to be unloading boxes. Well, I think this is one that needs unloading. All Glory to the Hypnotoad! I mean it just showed up here. I think my manager wanted you to unload it." Something seemed off about cookie manager #1 and the big blue box. It had a police thingy on it. He opened the box up anyway. "Huh! There are no fortune cookies in here." Dr. Zoidberg said. He coughed up another fortune.

It read: Always look ahead to reach your goals, only look down when you have stepped on something along the way. The strange thing was that Dr. Zoidberg stepped on a sort of sonic like screwdriver. He picked it up with his large lobster claws. Suddenly he saw something up ahead. It was a man with a companion and a cat, but they were all staring at a strange toad creature. He was hypnotizing them. "All glory to the Hypnotoad!" They all shouted. There was a cat! This was what he wanted he went up to the kitty to pick it up. The cat turned toward him with wobbly eyes. "All glory to the Hypnotoad!" The cat mewed."Goodness gracious great balls of fire!"I have to save you kitty. If my name isn't Dr. Zoidberg. I will defeat this toad with my new Sonic Screwdriver." He held the sonic screwdriver in one hand and the cat in the other. He pointed it at the toad and suddenly the world dissolved before him. "What's going on?" Dr. Zoidberg exclaimed. Suddenly he woke up next to Cassandra with a cat in his arms. "What are you doing with that cute adorable cat?" Cassandra asked. "I must have gotten it from the dream world!" I said. I pet the cute adorable kitty and named her Cassandra after my new girlfriend. We have now been dating for five years and we love our new cat and the sex we have that I will not describe because this story wasn't what you were expecting. But as the one hour hot dog man said people will wait for something good.


End file.
